Everyone's Mad Here
by ShinigamiAkumaRivalry
Summary: Orochimaru is dead, and Sasuke had only planned for a group of four in his squad. While he and Karin end up finding Juugo, Suigetsu had found another just as helpful as Bipolar Juugo. No pairings yet.
1. Prologue

Usually when it comes to Naruto, I don't like having OC's, but this was requested from a friend of mine. So if they read this, hope they enjoy. *heart*  
This'll be rated M for future reasons. :3

* * *

**Name**: Youso Odoriko

**Age**: 15 going on 16

**Date of Birth**: 29 April

**Looks**: Lavender hair at the roots, going down to baby pink at the tips, doe brown eyes, very pale with a thin face. Sickly thin, average bust size.

**Personlaity**: Lack of social skills, lived to kill for Orochimaru even if she hated him, a little insane.

**Village of Origin**: Otogakure, Village Hidden in the Sound.

**Kekkei Genkai?** : Dance of the Elements, also known as Youso no Dansu.

**Gen/nin/tai/do?** : Genjutsu, Youso taps her foot in a certain beat. This varies depending on which element she wants to use, or combine:  
(In order of tempo, slow to quick)

**Earth (Slowest tempo)**  
**Water**  
**Fire**  
**Air**  
**Lightning (Fastest tempo)**

The elements surround Youso as she dances, mesmerizing her oppenent and sending them into a genjutsu. This genjutsu forces the opponent to choose an element. If they choose the element Yousu tapped her foot to, they will not be harmed. If they choose wrong…let's not get into that. ;)

Any extra info: Youso is nicknamed BabyDoll, as she has a porcelain face and glossy eyes, like a real doll. She is captive in Orochimaru's Northern hideout with Juugo. Juugo, Kimimaro and BabyDoll were Orochimaru's favourite, until Sasuke arrived. She was his favourite for...certain reasons that will be revealed in due time.

* * *

The clanging of padlocks being unlocked echoed off the stone cold walls. Ears twitched slightly at each obscenely loud sound, eyes slowly opening and groan escaping pale blue lips. "Who...?" A small voice whispered, unable to fully look up due to the chain around her neck. Youso groaned softly at the strain on her neck, eagerly wanting to finally see a face rather than feet and shadows. Footsteps tapped towards her, until she saw a long sinister shadow.

"Well...lovely to see you, my BabyDoll..." The tall male hissed happily, a wide grin on his face. "How are you faring with the new drug?" He asked, sitting cross-legged in front of her. Doe eyes glanced up to stare at the arrival, seeing her Lord sitting there with a smug grin. She literally felt his smirk at her situation. It was his fault in the first place. A curtain of lilac and pink fell over her eyes, blocking her vision. The girl forcefully blew up, letting her hair billow off her face, only to see it fall back again. She had given up after a few more attempts, and let her head hang there. The next second she felt a slender hand tuck her hair behind her ear. After a shock horror gaze on her face, she blinked, nodding a thanks to her Lord Orochimaru.

"I feel numb...I can't feel anything." She mumbled. "I'm surprised I can even speak still..." She smirked as Orochimaru chuckled; stroking her cheek even though she couldn't feel it.

"The after affect will wear off in an hour or so. You'll be yourself again in no time..." He replied darkly, watching her shiver. Whether it was the cold or the way he spoke, she still shivered.

"Maybe I don't want to take these stupid things. They're awful and they taste funny." She groaned, attempting to look up and stare at him, only managing to stare up to his neck. Orochimaru frowned, glaring down at her. In a swift motion, he had his hand in her hair, tugging rather harshly. A small whimper escaped her lips as he smirked darkly.

"Now you know you don't mean that, my dear." He grinned maniacally, bringing his lips to her ear. "If you be a good little girl and take your medicine, you can be free to do my bidding once more."

"I don't want that...You know I'd end up losing my mind again from all that blood." She huffed, unfazed by his attempts to frighten her. Of course, she knew he could kill her in the blink of an eye, if he was at full strength. But he wasn't now...was he? The body of the old man was failing him, and how BabyDoll would cry to the heavens in joy if he really would be finished.

She had been encased in the Northern Hideout for months now. Food given through an IV, pills delivered on the hour, unable to move except for her mouth and the bat of an eyelid. It was surprising she didn't ask to die yet.

Orochimaru chuckled at her reply, retreating from her ear and standing, dusting off his clothes. "Well...that will all be revealed once your medicine runs out." He purred, turning away to leave. "Pleasant dreams, my little BabyDoll."

And with that, he left, door clanking locked, leaving her alone once more.

The silence fell once more, only a small echo of the music player in the corner of the room. A single tear fell from her face, which seemed to burn her own face, metaphorically speaking. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't wipe it away. Letting it dry would be the only way of removing it. How she hated being locked up like this, even if she did deserve it. She had went a little too overboard on her last mission. As she said before: all that blood.

"Sleep my love as the trees above protect you from the dark. A great river will watch you as you dream until dawn. Sleep my love...close your...eyes..." BabyDoll managed to sing herself to sleep, her big brown eyes getting heavier and heavier until she fell limp against the chains.

* * *

Well...that went well...I think. .  
P.S If anyone knows what the lullaby at the end is from, you are very knowledgable. :3


	2. An Escape?

Okay, thought of getting up two chapters in one day. That seems a little reasonable. Anyway, hope you all enjoy. 3

* * *

The music player in the corner was playing, not very loud, but loud enough to be heard in the room. A week had passed since Youso last saw her 'beloved' Master, and she was feeling even more numb after her sudden dosage becoming twice as much as before. Rumour had it that Orochimaru was dead. Was the sudden dosage change a way to keep her from rioting? She could hardly move, let alone riot!

"A whole seven months...and I haven't been able to dance." She stated, her lips twisted into a wide grin. "What will happen to me if I can never dance again? Will I be killed because I am useless?" She asked herself hundreds of questions, all similar to the last.

Her eyes cast to the corner, where the music player sat playing it's daily music. The songs were burnt into Youso's brain, which she didn't mind. They were very amusing to listen to, amd amazing to dance to - if she could dance, that is. "I'm glad I was given that player...I would have lost me mind if I didn't have it." She giggled, drowning herself in it's beat. Talking to herself became a bit of a habit. She was the only person who would listen after all.

* * *

The silent hallways harboured a white-haired male, his head turning from left to right, his face cast in thunderous rage. "Can't believe that damn woman..." A young man growled softly, grumbling to himself. How dare Karin trick him so easily! "Just wait until I see her face. I might just rip it off!" He yelled, fist clenched in anger.

"Hmph...Oh well. Might as well see what I can find down here." He shrugged it off and carried on down the hall, sipping on his water.

* * *

"Why did you lie Karin? Now Suigetsu has gone the wrong way."

"Suigetsu has a big mouth. I don't like him! Now come on." Karin yelled at the raven-haired teetn, pulling him by his sleeve.

"Let go...I can walk on my own.." He sighed, tugging himself away from the obsessed woman.

"Besides...I let Suigetsu go down that path because...I can sense another chakra down that way. It's trying to overpower Juugo's." She stated, not looking over to Sasuke.

"Another chakra?" Sasuke repeated her, pondering to himself. "Maybe we could use him too."

"Her."

Sasuke looked back up, "Hm?"

"That chakra...It's female." Karin smirked. "I could do with some girl company."

* * *

Suigetsu stood outside a heavily locked door, smirking his toothy smirk.

"Well, well. I knew I'd find something useful." He muttered, grabbing his executioner blade from behind his back. "Since I don't have the keys because Karin does, I'll have to use brute force." He inhaled deeply, before slicing the door a few times, watching the metal drop in front of him.

"...Who is it?" A voice asked, a very quiet voice. "You didn't use a key...you're not a warden?" She asked, not even bothering to look up.

"Whoa..." Sigetsu blinked, gazing at the imprisoned girl, eyes casting from each and every chain and cuff he saw nailed around the room. He eyed the music player in the corner, listening to the sounds playing.

"Could you turn it up?" The voice came again. "I can barely hear it after all the screaming earlier." A giggle escaped her throat. "Did you have something to do with it? How did you get here? Who are you?"

The shark boy blinked at her. Why was she asking so many questions? Why was she even locked up in the first place? Why was he even thinking about it? With a shake of his head, he obeyed her and turned up the volume, only a little bit though. "The name's Suigetsu." She thanked him with a smile. "So, um...who are you?" He asked, edging over slowly.

"People here call me BabyDoll." She replied, eyes watching his shadow. He seemed average height by the look of it, ear length hair. Not very built, but a huge sword on his back. "May I ask why you're here?"

"Orochimaru is dead. We're here to recruit Bipolar Juugo." He grinned, hands behind his head. "By 'we', I mean Sasuke Uchiha, Karin and Myself."

"...Take me with you." BabyDoll managed to say after a small pause.

"Huh...?" The statement caught the white-haired male by surprise. "Sorry. Sasuke said we'd only get Juugo, then we're outta here."

"I can be useful to you. I wouldn't be chained up like this if I wasn't. Even Juugo wasn't contained like this." She giggled innocently, but her eyes said otherwise.

Suigetsu was at a loss for words. What would Sasuke say if he brught her with him? Would he accept her? Wait...why did he care?  
"Hm...well. I guess it wouldn't hurt to have you with us. What're you good at? Never seen you before so.." He began, arms reaching towards his blade.

"I am known for Youso no Dansu. It's an elemental genjutsu passed down in my clan." She answered, eyes staring at his shadow eagerly.

"A show girl." He grinned. "I think I might be starting to like you already." He laughed heartedly, swinging his sword down on the chain connecting to her neck. Once the chain broke, she fell forward, only being kept up by the chains on her wrists. Those were quickly taken care of by the large blade, and BabyDoll collapsed in a heap on the floor.

"Alright then...time to find Sasuke. Most likely, he'll have found Jugo by now." Suigetsu stood proudly at his handiwork, watching as the female attempted to stand.

"Seven months of being crouched in that position, being unable to walk, eat, drink...even sleep from fear of choking yourself." She mumbled, staggering to her feet, trembling from the lack of used muscles. Feeling a tinge of sympathy, the male hooked her arm over his shoulders, keeping her upright.

"Come on. Let's get going." He whispered with a sincere smile. Doe-brown eyes gazed at him through a curtain of pinky-lilac hair, blinking.

"Thanks...Sharkie." And with a smirk, they left the room in shambles, the music player the only sign of life that inhabited the broken down room.

* * *

Aww~ how nice of Suigetsu.. ^^ Hope you all enjoy his helpfulness. R&R PLEASE!


	3. Calming the Storm

Things are not going well here. My time is no longer mine to use. DX Stupid exams. But anyway, let's get on with the new chapter. And thank you to **weeping fairy **for reviewing and saying this story is good. ^^ Too many times have I wrote things and they have never been reviewed. ;-; ONTO THE STORY! :D

* * *

A crash was heard from the other side of the hideout, as walls crumbled from tremendous punches and slams. The fight between Sasuke and Juugo was not a pretty one. Karin stood from the side lines, silently cheering on her raven haired love, her hands to her chest for comfort. They hadn't been at it long, but the damage they had caused made it look like they had been fighting for hours.

"Come on Sasuke...You didn't want to spend so long here…" She muttered to herself, pushing up her glasses, and then returning back to her original position. She wasn't the only one who was thinking it. Sasuke was getting rather bored of running and dodging. True, he really wanted to give this 'Bipolar Juugo' a run for his money, but at the same time he was cautious. He didn't want to incapacitate someone he wanted on his side.

"Juugo, I don't want to fight you." He stated, keeping his distance in case he struck again with those mighty blows. "I only came here to talk."

"I don't care what you say. I cannot leave this place!" The orange-haired male yelled, cackling maniacally as he went for another swipe at Sasuke's head. Yet again, he missed. Sasuke just couldn't understand why Juugo wouldn't go with them. Orochimaru was dead now. He was free do to as he pleased. But what was this about… 'He's gone now'. Surely he never meant Orochimaru.

Throwing all thought away, he leapt through one of the holes Juugo had made in the wall, trying to get into a wide open space.  
"Get back here!" Juugo bellowed, hot on his trail. He jumped, his left arm (which had been formed into rock hard spikes from his curse) bashing through more of the wall and allowing a huge cloud of dust to linger in the corridor. Karin, who had been stood there agape at their strength, began a coughing fit shortly after, her eyes watering from the dust.

"Whoa…what's going on here?" A new voice asked, a smirk hinted by the sound of his tone. Karin's face dropped. "You really are a piece o' work, you know that?" The voice grew stern, angry even, and that made Karin's mouth twitch into a smirk.

"Oh give me a break~" She turned to face him. "Your got lost on your-" She paused, batting her lashes in confusion. "So this is the girl I could sense…Why did you bring her here?" She asked, her head tilted her head towards the tiny girl cowering behind his tall figure. She huddled closer to the male in front of her, blushing deeply at the red-headed female. Suigetsu turned to her with a smirk.  
"Che..I stumbled across her while I followed YOUR directions. I figured she may be good company. She's quite the little lady." He grinned at the lavender haired girl behind him, giving her a wink. BabyDoll looked down, a hint of a blush on her face, the veil of lavender falling over her eyes as she stepped away from her human shield, bowing her head. "H-hi there." She giggled nervously, not making eye contact with the loud female.

Karin watched her through her glasses, pushing them up to act all…snobby.  
"Hmph…Sasuke won't be happy that you just go picking up strays, Suigetsu." She huffed, arms folded over her chest, attempting to make 'them' look a little bigger.  
"Never mind that now, Karin. What happened while I was wandering around?" The shark boy growled, a glare passed her way. The redhead obviously didn't catch it.  
"Juugo just went wild and attacked." She replied simply, looking at the hole the two went through. BabyDoll's ears perked up at the sound of the familiar name.  
"I see…so you two really did go to find Juugo." Suigetsu mumbled, grinning all the while.  
"Juugo? Why did you open his door? Why were you looking for my Juugo?" She shuddered angrily, eyes glaring at the two in front of her. "No one will steal Juugo from here!" She yelled.  
"Relax, BabyDoll." Suigetsu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, feeling her tremble with rage. "We want Juugo to join us for a mission. Well…Sasuke's mission." He explained, his tone as gentle as a shark boy could be. It wasn't long before he felt the trembling cease and she was back to the innocent, slightly demented girl again.

"Then we should go find Juugo. I'll get him to stop!" She yelled, pointing to herself triumphantly. "Where is Juugo and this…Sasuke now?" She asked the redhead, her head tilted in an innocent manner. Karin, not even bothering to look at the new female just replied with a, "Sasuke and Juugo went outside."  
"Then we should go now and see if they are okay."  
"Sasuke's a big boy. He can handle himself-"  
"NOT AROUND JUUGO!" She yelled, the angry side coming back with vengeance. "You do not know Juugo as well as I do. He will stop at nothing until his victim is good and dead!" She rushed out through the large hole in the wall, pursued by a smirking Suigetsu and an aggravated Karin. _And I thought some female company would be nice. She's probably as bad as Suigetsu… _Karin growled to herself, fists clenched tightly.

"I'LL KILL YOU!"  
The cracks in the walls shuddered from the strain of so much weight on top of them, they crumbled with the heavy footsteps of Juugo's ball and chain wrapped against his ankle. He had been chasing Sasuke for almost ten minutes and still the Uchiha was not putting up any sort of fight. Juugo was getting aggravated that the boy was running, and not fighting. He must have been scared, just like the first time he had met BabyDoll. Luckily Kimimaro was there to protect her.

FLASHBACK  
Juugo had been released for a little while, for fresh air as the guards put it. A young girl was sat by a large, but very smooth boulder, punching her fists into the rock lightly. Her face was calm, for now, and she continued to delve her hands into the boulder, watching it mould into shape.  
"What are you doing?" Juugo asked, kneeling beside her. The small innocent smile on his face as he watched her.  
"I'm perfecting my Earth Style jutsu. It's a little rusty and hard to do." She whispered, wishing to talk, but all the same wishing to concentrate on the slow tempo. Juugo hadn't realised until now that her palms hit the rock at regular intervals, in a very slow beat. The rock started to move, shudder, and then ripple like water. Small pieces of stone chipped away from the large boulder, turning rough and edgy, spiky even. Juugo's eyes were fixed on the sight he was beholding. He was in awe at how such a young girl was doing something even a jounin could not accomplish.  
"What a very intelligent girl you are…" He whispered, a smile on his face. She looked back at him with a small smile on her own face, her eyes closed in that innocent way. That face…it was so adorable on her.

Then something changed. That face…he wanted to rip it off. It was disgusting. She looked so easy to kill, even if he did witness something so amazingly powerful. He wanted her dead. He wanted her dead now. He didn't know how, but he was chasing her, the look of innocence was drowned by simple fear. He relished it, wanted to keep that face on her as he murdered her. It would have made the kill much more satisfying.

She was backed into a corner now, Juugo catching up to her as he ran after the screaming ten year old. He was gaining fast, his fist clenched, wanting to impact on the pretty little doll face. A whirr of lilac and white caught Juugo's eyes, and his old friend was positioned in front of the trembling little girl.

"Juugo stop!" Kimimaro yelled, arm out protecting the young girl behind him. Her eyes were wide with fear as the enraged male was about to force his way though. Her eyes shut, awaiting the blow that never came.

Her eye peeked open, seeing a fist just in front of her face. Both eyes were open now, and Juugo was frozen on the spot. Of his own accord, not because of anything else. "…Kimimaro.." His voice whimpered, his body trembling in fear. "What did I do..?" His lip quivered, as if on the verge of tears.  
"It is alright, Juugo. You are alright now." He replied, turning to the small lavender-haired girl, offering her a small smile. "Don't worry. Juugo did not mean to harm you. If he does it again I will be there to protect you. I am his cage after all." He purred to her, eyes casting to a desert flower wedged between the rocks. He picked it up, placing it in her hair. A plain white flower to match the purity of her youth. The girl blinked, a faint blush spread on her cheeks.  
"…Thank you…" She whispered, hugging her arms around herself. Her eyes cast onto the older male behind Kimimaro, and she stepped forward, patting him on the shoulder. "It's okay Juugo. I know you didn't mean it." She offered a smile to him, and then turned her back to re-enter the compound.

END FLASHBACK

Of course, it wasn't the last time he had attacked her. It was countless times, every time they had free time from their cells. It had been four years since he last saw her, due to certain precautions the guards had. His thoughts were cut.

"JUUGO!" A feminine voice screamed out, the clicking of shoes along the broken corridor. The lavender haired girl scurried over the rubble and towards the bipolar male. Thin arms coiled around his built frame, tightening onto him with a deathly grip. For such a small girl, she had amazing strength. Juugo stopped. His whole body shut down, his brain, muscles, heart – they all stopped for a split second.  
"…Ba…By…Doll…?" His voice quivered, his mutated arm trembling from the weight and lack of movement. A slight hint of drool trickled down his mouth from his slack jaw. His eyes, or more his left eye, morphed back into it's own original colour, the curse receding from his body.

All the while, Sasuke stood in shock at what was happening, though still keeping that cool expression on his features. _Who is this woman? Is she the one Karin spoke of? _He thought to himself while watching the spectacle before him, in the background his other two accomplices charged behind the small framed girl.  
"BabyDoll! Are you alright?" He heard Suigetsu call through panting breaths. _BabyDoll…why is that familiar…?_


End file.
